blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
April Memes
To cause a happening and promote BLOC5, TEST_world as TESTBloc4 of Test Nation, decided soon after April Fool's Day 2016 to make some game tasks run every minute instead of every 12 hours. These he named memes which he gave players three nondescript to vote on. Soon Quality of Life of every active nation naturally fell until they had frequent UN resets, oil reserves depleted until megabarrel prices rose to millions of dollars, GDPs rose into the trillions (not sure why) until the values went over the 32-bit signed integer field upon which they went into the negative trillions and back and forth, resources other than oil built up into millions, the News module was "marked as crashed", the Forums went offline, research and relations indefinitely built up until active players could easily reach the end of the Advanced Equipment progress bar and beg for millions of bloc troops. rumsod did log in some time midApril after which the UN resets were stopped, war turns no longer fired, and turns went back to a normal length, but nations were still split between positive and negative trillion-dollar GDP. BLOC nations were finally reset in midMay when Rumsod returned. globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 1.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 1 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 2.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 2 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 3.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 3 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 4.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 4 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 5.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 5 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 6.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 6 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 7.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 7 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 8.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 8 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 9.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 9 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 10.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 10 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 11.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 11 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 12.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 12 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 13.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 13 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 14.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 14 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 15.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 15 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 16.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 16 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 17.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 17 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 18.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 18 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 19.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 19 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 20.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 20 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 21.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 21 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 22.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 4 22 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 6 1.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 6 1 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 6 2.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 6 2 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 6 3.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 6 3 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 6 4.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 6 4 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 6 5.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 6 5 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 6 6.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 6 6 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 7 1.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 7 1 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 7 2.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 7 2 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 7 3.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 7 3 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 7 4.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 7 4 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 8.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 8 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 16 1.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 16 1 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 16 2.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 16 2 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 17.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 17 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 19.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 19 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 22 1.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 22 1 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 22 2.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 22 2 globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 23.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 Apr 23 globaldeclarations.php 2016 May 4.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 May 4 globaldeclarations.php 2016 May 7.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 May 7 globaldeclarations.php 2016 May 8.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 May 8 globaldeclarations.php 2016 May 10.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 May 10 globaldeclarations.php 2016 May 13.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 May 13 globaldeclarations.php 2016 May 14 1.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 May 14 1 globaldeclarations.php 2016 May 14 2.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 May 14 2 globaldeclarations.php 2016 May 14 3.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 May 14 3 globaldeclarations.php 2016 May 16.png|globaldeclarations.php 2016 May 16 Category:History